


The Dark Side Of Love

by 1obssEssed



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood, Consensual Non-Consent, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1obssEssed/pseuds/1obssEssed
Summary: Fleeing the planet you grew up in, side by side with the Resistance, you seek a job at the First Order. You knew that you belonged there as you were born with some type of the force (at least, you think..?) The Resistance took you away from your family as a teen and held you in prison because they knew you were dangerous. One day, you snook out and stole one of their ships, you learnt to fly because you remember learning from your mother (an X- Wing pilot) You flew away as far as you could to the First Order and managed to occupy a job as the one and only, General Hux's assistant, What could go wrong?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Dark Side Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all for choosing this fanfic, my first ever one! Im excited to bring you guys a whole lot of em :) i hope you enjoy! If you do, or just need to give me some criticism, please comment!! Thankyou, again ♡

As you flew from your corrupt past, dodging the big rocks that tumbled about, you reached the black silhouette that hovered over the stars, the sun giving it a sheen that could only be seen at a close range. You let out a big sigh, as you remember that you are safe now, The Resistancecouldn't get to you as you were now in a galaxy far, far away.

Slowing down the X-wing you stole, your chest rose deeply and then suddenly dropped. _shit._ A massive TIE fighter soared past you and then paused. You knew that they thought you were a threat, but they hadn't shot you down yet. _strange, I would've thought they would have shot me down by now, blow me up, even._ Then, another one flew past, enclosing you, forcing you to move into the **Finalizer.** You slowed down your little vehicle- compared to the First Order's- until you came to a halt. As you crawled out, Stormtroopers held their blasters at you, your face turning a pale, paper white colour. You stood there, frozen in panic. Out of nowhere, you felt a strong pressure at your temples, as if they were about to explode. Your vision went dark and you could feel your face burning with fear. He was here. You had only heard about the 'dark' force in stories or whispered between your friends, you never thought you would come across it. Before even _blinking_ , a tall, towering figure stood before you. His hand stretched out and his palm facing you, fingers clenching onto invisible air. You felt your stomach tighten, bile rising from it.

"State your business, scum"

His voice rumbled underneath the thick metal mask he wore, you wish you could see what was underneath

"I- im not with the Resistance" you shook your head "They held me as prisoner as I hold some sort of _force,_ they knew it was a 'dark' force that would bring destruction to them-"

A mumble under the mask _,"I said,_ state your business"

The dark shadow that held you in the air helplessly, came forward. You heard a low humming noise and before you could gather what it was, you saw a red glow.

"No wait! I came here to seek help, to find the dark side, to look for people that _ac_ _cept me._ "

"General"

"Yes sir" said another voice, a smirk softened on his lips.

"Take her to the Interrogation Room"

"But-" The smirk wiped of the pale face, his ginger hair swiftly blowing from the Supreme Leaders breath.

"No _buts,_ General. We will investigate further. Ill be there at 1600."

He gave you a familiar but angry look as he dropped you onto the hard, cold floor. As you searched about in disbelief, the troopers had already gone. It was just you and the General as Kylo Ren stormed out of the room. His hands clenching beside his black robe that fluttered around as he walked down the corridors.

"You, sc _um_ , follow me and don't try any funny stuff", ordered the General

"Yes sir" you said, you didnt know his name anyway.You were still quite startled from before, almost in tears, infact.

You were infront of the general so he could guide you and watch you wonder through the neverending, identical corridors. The floors were tiled, black. The walls were a metal looking material even though they had a sort of shiny black gloss about them. It gave you comfort, unlike back at the Resistance base. You felt at home, _welcome._ Doors hissed open to the left of you, inviting you into the room. In the middle of it, sat a long, upright table equipt with metal clamps, probably to contain any threats to the First Order. As you and the General walked in, you felt the presence. The cold dark presence that gave you some sort of comfort.

_What is wrong with me? Do i feel passion towards this dude?_

Another door at the side of you opened, the Supreme Leader staring you down, like a predator watching its prey. 

"Sit, and dont move"

You shuffled over onto the metal table that lay upright. It was cold against your back with only a thin layer of the black shirt you wore protecting your back from being paralysed by the freezing temperature.

As Supreme Leader Ren made his way toward you, he lifted his big hands toward his helmet or _whatever_ it was. He pushed a button on both sides as the helmet unclasped itself, revealing a human that you never knew existed.

_Gods, hes beautiful. His long dark hair framing his chisled jawline. His long nose and full lips the center of it all. Ugh I need to stop._

His calm, almond, honey eyes stared down on you. Into your soul.

"Thankyou", he joked, a massive grin spread across his handsome face.

"F-for what Supreme Leader?", he heard you, you felt heat rushing into your plump cheeks causing you to trip over your words.

There it was again. That sharp, aching pain in your temples. A voice spoke out at you, but not out loud, but in your _mind._

_I hear you. I hear everything. The force you hold, it makes you vunerable to me._

"I didn't-"

"General Hux", his deeply toned voice said.

"Yes Supreme Leader"

"You may leave"

His words stayed in your mind. You tried to squirm, realising that you were clamped down.

As Hux left, Kylo looks at you, the pain in your temples left, causing you to unleash the breath you didnt even know you had been holding. 

"Sorry about that, _Little girl_ ", he whispered into your innocent ear. His breath tingling your skin, causing you to bite your lip. He smirked.

"Tell me", he suggested, walking around the table, keeping his gaze locked into you.

"Why did you come here?" 

"I told you, sir. It started when I was little. I lived in the city of Coruscant. My mother and father worked for the Resistance. When I hit adolescents they got scared and I had no idea why. Without my father knowing, she sent me to the cells where I lived for weeks..."

Silence.

"And what did you _fe_ _el?"_

You trembled.

"I- I was scared, so so scared. They has left me in the shadows and because of the 'force' or whatever that _shit_ was, I could feel their love for me faded away. I could sense they had forgotten about me"

Before you knew it, you broke down. You looked helpless, the restraints holding your arms down. You jumped at the feeling of skin against skin. As you quickly opened your wet, blurry eyes, you could see Kylo Ren- The Supreme Leader- cupping _his_ hands on _your_ face.

"I know exactly what your going through, my mother and father left me because of the dark I had in me too."

_A kiss._

You felt his wet, full lips press against your cold cheek as salty tears dropped down. You didnt know how to react. The Supreme Leader had just _Kissed you. You!_

"Unclasping the restraints, Kylo scooped you into his big, warm hands. One pulled your head into his heavy breathing chest and the other securing your tiresome body against his. 

_I need sleep. I havent slept in days, or ate for that matter._

"You should've told me, ill get you some food. Stay here"

He lay you down on a soft bed hidden away in the corner of a dark room. This must be his quarters, you doubted it was his bed bedroom though. It was quite small.

It seemed like forever since you felt his touch. His grasp. His sweet lips against yours. Eyes drooping, you barely saw him coming into your room with a tray.

"Here, eat then go to sleep"

"Okay, thankyou Supreme Leader. Thankyou." Kylo walked over to the door and whispered, "Goodnight, _Little girl,_ " before exiting swiftly.

Soon after you pulled up the covers, and drifted away to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Fixated' and 'Kylo's Knights (a fixated story)' by Lunaxxx and 'Fix your attitude' by Kassanovella. These are great stories and maybe even the best! Thankyou guys for creating such masterpieces I can get lost in and enjoy ♡


End file.
